iPod Ten Ficlets Challenge
by TILAS
Summary: The International League of Anti Sues tackle this classic challenge. Each author has a different pairing, so there's something for everyone. Chapter 3: Ryou/Ichigo.
1. RyouxLettuce

ALL Righty then.

ZephyrFiction, comin' at ya. Yeah, me and a couple of other Authors are on TILAS. It's all on the profile. Who and what we are. We all decided to take the 'iPod Ten Drabble Challenge'

So, i've chosen RyouXLettuce. There's no drama or anghsty songs on my iPod, so sorry. But i garuntee you, these are some intresting drabbles.

* * *

**I **

_Cha Cha Slide _

_Mr. C_

_Clap, Clap Clap clap ya hands_

Lettuce stumbled as she tried to keep up with the rhythm of the song. TO her left and right, Ichigo and Pudding were laughing, not caring if they were messing up

*print*

Lettuce jumped, as the bass of the song screeched her cue to jump. She didn't understand why Ryou dragged her out to this dance. She could barley understand the English lyrics, and she was a few beats behind everyone else.

_EVERYBODY CLAP YOU' HANDS!!!_

Everyone began wolf whisling as the girls began to 'get low'. All Lettuce wanted to do was sit back down. Due to her clumsiness, just as they were 'cha cha-ing' Lettuce tripped over her feet, sending her to the floor. However, a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from making an even bigger fool of herself.

Looking up, Lettuce saw the blond head of Ryou, face illuminated by the flashing neon lights. She couldn't hear what he was saying over the music, but he helped Lettuce to her feet, and began dancing next to her.

Somehow, as the song began winding down, Lettuce didn't feel as nervous. For some reason, being next to Ryou helped to quell her fears. Once the song ended, Lettuce applauded with the rest of them, smiling softly to her boss. However, her fears returned as a new song began. This one, fast paced, with a banjo and harmonica somewhere.

"Do you know the Cotton Eyed Joe?"

**II **

_Yuki Muno Madobe Nite. _

_Chihara Minori_

Ryou laid in his bed, arms folded across his face. He never understood it. The way his stomach felt. The way his eyes always seemed to follow her. He'd never understood it before, but now…

Minto had finally confessed her love to Zakuro, who returned her feelings wholeheartedly. Keiichiro had finally asked his former girlfriend out. It seemed as if love was blossoming all over. But for him…

He just wished it would end. That he couldn't feel. He wished he could just spill his feeling out of himself and into a book. A simple book, that he could read at his whim. And close when he got bored of it. But no, that was not how humans worked.

"Shirogane-san?" The timid voice of Lettuce rang in his ears, muffled by the oak door to his bedroom. "Akasaka-san made you some soup if you were hungry. I'll leave it out here if you want it."

Her footsteps grew quieter as she walked away. Slowly, Ryou picked himself up from his bed, in a daze. If he COULD do it. If he could spill his feeling out into a book, there'd be one other person who would read it. But, would it be so terrible if she did?

**III**

_Raiders March_

_John Williams_

The overhead sun glared at the expansive desert. A lone figure cut the silence, the sound of hooves beating out a unique rhythm. Atop an onyx black horse, one man rode, eyes fixed on what was ahead of him. Pulling the brim of his fedora down low, to cut the glare from the sun, he urged his steed onward, closing the gap between himself and the vehicle.

"SHIROGNAE!" The voice broke the tension, as Ryou Shirogane, archeologist and adventure, narrowed his eyes, locking onto a figure in the back of the truck. A beautiful woman, bound hand and foot, eyes pleading for rescue.

"You'll never take her Shiro-baka!" Her captive stood up, hauling poor Lettuce to her feet. "Once I return the Fouline to the Furher, we shall rule the world together!" His laughter echoed back at him, but Ryou had one ace left.

Reaching down to his belt, he felt his hand clamp down over the rawhide handle of his whip. Drawing level he lashed out, striking him across the face. With a yelp, he dropped down, as Ryou heroicly leapt the gap between his horse and the truck. The man rose to his feet, fists ready. Ryou didn't even bat an eye, as he punched him between the eyes. He dropped like a stone, a one hit knock out. Sighing, Ryou whipped out his gun, forcing the driver onward. With a twist of his boot, he kicked the man's body off the truck, watching it bounce away into the desert.

"Shirognae," Lettuce whispered, as Ryou cut her bonds. With a smile, he brought his green haired lover to her feet, their faces drawing closer…

"Ryou-san, wake up," Startled, Ryou fell off the chair he was lounging in, landing at the feet of Keiichiro.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you fell asleep," "Last time I marathon Indiana Jones before bed," Ryou sighed, switching off the TV.

**IV**

_YMCA_

_Village People_

"Take it off Ryou!" Ichigo shouted, as the music began. Sighing, Ryou jumped up on the table, and pulled off his shirt, flexing his well toned body. The girls in the room squeeled, as Kisshu, Keiichrio and Masaya joined him.

"You just HAD to make that bet," Kisshu sighed, as they all took off their shirts.

"How was I supposed to know Lettuce played Mortal Kombat before?" Ryou spat. His eyes caught those of Lettuce, standing in the back of the room. She smirked a bit, but not unkindly. Ryou sighed again, as the four of them went through the motions.

"Y-M-C-A!"

**V**

_I'm a Believer. _

_Smash Mouth_

Ryou gazed over at Masaya, his arms wrapped around Ichigo, as he chatted with Minto and Zakuro. Love. The one thing sience failed him with. Everything he did ended in failure. He'd written love off as a fluke, a glitch in the human programming. Nothing would ever make him believe love existed.

Then, Lettuce came in, tripping, and sending three sundaes onto the loving couple. Ryou blinked, getting a good look at Lettuce, her hair a mess, panting as she laid on the floor. Love. Nothing would make him believe. Well…Lettuce was something. Something that Ryou was treating to dinner that night.

**VI**

_Polka Your Eyes Out_

_Weird Al Yankovic_

Ryou and Lettuce could only watch as Ichigo danced around the room, with Pudding following close behind. They were seemingly oblivious to anything and everything, as the English lyrics blared from the sound system. "This song is so cool Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding shouted. "My cousin in America gave it too me!"

Ryou wrapped an arm around Lettuce, letting her lay her head down on his chest. Sometimes the insanity in the café reached levels nih unbearable. However, for some reason, everytime Ryou held Lettuce, he didn't care that Pudding and Ichigo were prancing around like gazells on Acid, or Zakuro and Minto were making out in the broom closet. Or that Kisshu asked Keiichiro to marry him. All that mattered, was Lettuce.

And what Ryou did to himself when he thought about her.

**VII**

_Jump Around_

_House of Pain_

The club lights danced around, creating a dizzying display of sights and sound. Lettuce had never been to a club before. But Ryou had insisted, claiming that she needed to 'broaden her horizons' a bit. She nervously looked around, trying to get sight of her escort in the crowd of limbs and bodies.

"Having fun Lettuce?" Ryou asked, sliding in up next to her.

"I can't dance." She shouted, thankful no one else could hear her over the insane bass.

"Just jump up and down," Ryou told her, as he began rocking on his heels. Lettuce began nodding to the beat. Soon, her entire body was bouncing up and down to the beat, her arms flailing around, narrowly missing everyone around her.

Next thing she knew, her butt was grinding against Ryou's front, as she screamed her lungs out. Her hair had gone insane, her ponytail gone. And for some reason, Ryou was swinging her bra around. How he'd managed to get it out from under her shirt, she didn't know. Nor did she care.

**VIII**

_Hot Patootie_

_Meat Loaf_

Ryou came roaring into the café, astride a motorcycle, sporting a leather jacket and, for some reason, a saxophone. He got off, as music began playing. It was nothing Lettuce had ever heard before. It was loud, with guitar and drums. Ryou began singing, as he drew closer to her. Finally, he tossed the sax to Keiichiro, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her full on the mouth.

Lettuce had never been kissed like that before, full of passion and feeling. When they broke, she gazed at him, before squeeling, following him to his motorcycle, putting on a helmet, wrapping her arms around him, and cheering as he blasted out of the café.

"Why did we show Rocky Horror Picture Show last night?" Keiichiro sighed, as he laid the sax down on the table.

"I'll give you three guesses." Turning around, he gasped, at Zakuro, dressed in full drag, leather bra and all. Without so much as a word, she pushed him onto the table, and began furiously making out with him.

**VX**

_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_

_unknown_

Lettuce allowed the sights and sounds of the ocean to wash over her, her friends playing in the background. They were back at the beach, and she felt at peace. She took off the white shirt she used as a cover, and dove into the water. She felt weightless, as she bobbed to the surface. She loved the water now. It felt so liberating.

"Enjoying yourself Lettuce?" Turning around, Lettuce saw Ryou, seated on his surfboard, grinning at her. He offered a hand up.

Next thing Lettuce knew, she was standing on top of a massive wave, screaming her lungs out, as she and Ryou plummeted down, only to swerve left at the last moment. Her breathing calmed as they zoomed parallel to the shoreline, her friends cheering them on. However, with a yelp, Lettuce fell knocking the surfboard out from underneath her. She and Ryou tumbled into the water, lost in the maelstrom.

As Lettuce tumbled around, she felt someone grab her waist, pulling her up. Breaking the surface, she found herself being held by Ryou.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as they swam to shore.

"I'm sorry Ryou-san."

"Don't worry, though I think private lessons are in store

**X**

_Never gonna give you up_

_Rick Astley_

She was confused. She'd heard about the 'Rick Rolling' joke, and she'd seen the video. But this was confusing. Lettuce had received an e-mail from Ryou, Subject: IMPORTANT. She opened it, and was treated to the Rick Astley music video. Only, it wasn't Rick Ashtley singing to her. Someone had photo-shopped Ryou's face onto Astley.

She continued watching the video, reading the Japanese subtitles as they scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Slowly, the video's meaning dropped into place. Her breathing quickened, as the video ended, with a screenshot of four simple words.

"I Love You Lettuce."

Lettuce switched off her computer, pulled on a jacket, and ran to the café. She didn't even bother to say hello to Keiichiro. She simply ran upstairs, threw open Ryou's bedroom door, and threw herself into his arms, not even registering the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

* * *

Enjoy that everyone? Everyone else is gonna do a different pairring, so stick around, there's more to come.

And btw, these were my first drabbles


	2. KishxIchigo

Hey, guys!

This is sakuuya, and I'll be tackling Kish/Ichigo for y'all. My iPod is... more musically varied than Zeph's, but just as embarrassing! Well, okay, it's mostly just the first song—and the third, to a much lesser degree—that's so mind-blowingly embarrassing it makes up for the relative normality of the rest of 'em.

Also, with regard to ficlet 7, First Ave. is a club in Minneapolis. From what I understand, it was pretty sketchy in the early '80s.

* * *

**1. "Sex Bomb" – Tom Jones (3:31)**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Ichigo asked expectantly. She was blindfolded, but they were apparently at their destination, as Kish had let go of her hands. Wherever she was, it was much cooler here than it had been outside.

"In a second, Kitten," the alien replied from somewhere in front of her. "Pai, are you ready?" Automatically, Ichigo turned to try to see her boyfriend's brother, but of course she couldn't. Pai must have answered in the affirmative, since music started to fill the room. "Okay, open, em!"

Ichigo eagerly pulled off the blindfold, then blinked hard to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She was at an ice arena, and Kish was on the ice, skating around surprisingly competently. Dressed in nothing but skates, a gold Speedo, and a muscley fake chest.

**2. "We Can Be Heroes" – The Wallflowers (3:55)**

He didn't even pause to consider the consequences as he leapt in front of Deep Blue's attack, blocking the black-haired alien's sword with both of his own. Behind, Ichigo seemed frozen, but Kish couldn't tell if she was shocked because he was protecting her, or because that little milqutoast boyfriend of hers had turned out to be Deep Blue.

It didn't matter either way. Kish had decided, irrevocably, that Ichigo was more important to him than this whole beautiful earth. And as his former master's sword swung at him again and again as he became too weak to block the blows, he decided that it didn't even matter if she loved him back or not.

He would show her how much he cared by dying for her.

**3. "Sweet Transvestite" – Tim Curry (3:24)**

_Don't get strung out_

"ON COCAINE!"

_By the way I look_

"SAME THING!"

Kish was completely baffled. He tried to make eye contact with Pai through the crowd of humans, but the taller alien was looking down, apparently embarrassed to have come here in the first place. Around him, the Mews, Aoyama, Ryou and Keiichiro were shouting obscenities at the screen, and Kish just couldn't understand what the point was.

Ichigo had tried to explain it to him earlier, how yelling at this movie was an Earth tradition. He suspected (hoped?), though, that it was just an excuse to get him to wear a corset and fishnets.

**4. "Southtown Girls" – The Hold Steady (5:10)**

Kish ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and looked up at the night sky. In response, she sleepily snuggled closer to him. The alien couldn't understand why he wasn't happy. After all, he'd won, handn't he? Won the girl of his dreams, and won the right to stay on this beautiful planet instead of returning with Pai and Taruto. He should, by all reasonable measures, be content. And yet...

He loved Ichigo; he really did, but he loved her best when she was angry and feisty. That spirit was why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place, and he had imagined it was an integral part of her. She, however, seemed to thing that anger wasn't the best way to deal with her boyfriend, and had instead become loving and acquiescent. Which was what Kish had _thought_ he was looking forward to.

In reality, though, Ichigo's love bored him, and that boredom disturbed him profoundly. Why the hell wasn't he happy?

Kish laid a kiss on Ichigo's forehead, carefully slid his arm out from under her sleeping body, and flew away. There were still a few scattered, leftover chimera anima around, he knew, and Ichigo's Mew powers would reactivate if any of them tried to attack her. Things could go back to the way they were.

**5. "My Eyes" – Neil Patrick Harris and Felicia Day (2:45)**

The destruction was beautiful. Ever since he came to Earth and found that the humans had poisoned it, twisted its beauty, he had dreamed of bathing them in cleansing fire.

She had to keep fighting, had to keep hoping. She was the only chance of taking the planet back from the aliens who had nearly destroyed it during their invasion.

They clash again and again in the ruins of the world, until the war becomes ritual. If there were other people among the rubble, they were forgotten. Only the two of them mattered.

**6. "Paint It Black" – The Rolling Stones (3:46)**

Kish froze when Mew Ichigo's body hit the ground, dropping to his knees beside her. _I should have protected you. I'm so sorry, Kitten_. Vaugely, he noticed a flash of blue light behind him, but all he was aware of was Ichigo's body. When Deep Blue came up to him, his hand automatically reached for a sword, but, finding none, dropped uselessly to his side.

"I should have fought harder," Kish's former master said in Aoyama's voice. "If I had managed to throw him off one second sooner..." he trailed off, unable to finish. The two former enemies sat there together, silently mourning the girl they had both loved.

**7. "Kids Don't Follow" – The Replacements (2:50)**

First Avenue sweltered with the heat of too-many bodies, and it smelled—not unpleasantly—of warm beer. Suddenly, someone crashed into her from behind, causing her to spill her drink down her front.

"Aagh!"

"Sorry, kitten," the guy who's bumped her said, handing her his own plastic cup. "I'll go get a refill and we can watch the show together, okay?" He disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly, a megaphone rang out through the little club.

"_Hello, this is the Minneapolis Police. The party is over._" Everyone scattered, and she never saw him again.

**8. "One for the Cutters" – The Hold Steady (4:41)**

Ichigo was the last person Kish expected to see outside the base he shared with the other aliens, especially in her civilian form. "What brings you here, kitten?" he asked with a leer.

"If you take over the world, will you really fix the environment?" The question caught Kish off-guard. He had mostly expected Ichigo to yell at him, maybe to lure him out for a surprise attack. He had _hoped_ that she would admit her deep (but thus far, well-hidden) love for him. A serious query about his intentions wasn't even on his radar.

"Of course. _Humans—_" he spat the word distastefully, baring his fangs, "—ruined this planet. It was ours once, you know. My people's. I just want it to be beautiful again." Ichigo muttered something under her breath. "What was that, Kitten? I didn't quite catch it."

"M-me too. I want that too."

**9. "Hand on Your Heart" – Jose Gonzales (2:50)**

"Get away from me!" Ichigo spat, lashing out with a hand. The alien spun away from her, laughing as he flew out of her reach.

"Aw, c'mon, Kitten! Don't you love me?"

"God no!" Ichigo couldn't figure out how to make herself any clearer. She wanted _nothing to do with him_. Why was that such a difficult concept for this idiot? "I would rather make out with the chimera than with you!"

"Ooh, feisty!" Clearly, there was no getting through to the moron. Ichigo attacked him instead.

10. **"Morning Has Broken" – Ellen Greene (2:17)**

Kish took a deep, anticipatory breath and released the Mew Aqua. It raced across the surface of his planet, renewing the world's natural beauty. Beside him, Pai and Taruto sighed, almost in unison, at the beauty springing up all around them.

Kish felt warmer and happier than he ever had in his life. The only thing that could have made this moment better would be if Ichigo was here with him, he thought. But as he watched green spring up over the barren ground, he knew that in a very real way, she was.


	3. RyouxIchigo

**A/N: Could it be? Yes! Another chapter for the TILAS group! Who is the pairing this time? Well, it's Ryou and Ichigo! And who is the author? Well, it's none other than Kish's Kittie! You're not dead? Nope! :] So please enjoy.**

**iPOD Ficlet Challenge**

**RxI**

* * *

_**1.** Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For_

"I don't know if I feel comfortable wearing this," Ichigo tugged on her dress while looking at the other girls. Mint smiled, unmoved by her concern.

"Don't worry, you look fine," Mint reassured her. "With this dress I bought you, you'll look great on your date with Aoyama."

"Are you sure? It's a little... tight," Ichigo looked kind of nervous.

"Absolutely," Mint winked, while the other girls just looked at each other.

Ichigo walked out into the cafe` to wait for her date to arrive. She then heard footsteps from behind her and felt as if she was being stared at. She turned to see Ryou standing there with a smirk on his face.

"With that dress on," he began. "I see curves I've never seen before. Guess you are a curvy girl..." He turned and began to exit the room, leaving Ichigo's face as red as a tomato...

* * *

_**2.** Every Heart (InuYasha Theme) by Ayumi Hamasaki_

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara," Ichigo sang as she went around the tables in the cafe`, cleaning them. She closed her eyes and put a smile on her face. "Every heart sunao ni nareru darou... Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara--" She paused. "Um..." A sweat drop ran down the back of her neck. She stopped what she was doing and stood there for a second in thought. "Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara..." She repeated. "Um..." She rubbed her neck.

"Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see Ryou standing there.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou—those are the words you forgot to the song." He said. A throbbing vain appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

* * *

_**3.** Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga_

"I can't believe I did that," Ichigo lied in the middle of the kitchen floor with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Mint replied.

"I spit out my food on him because I laughed so hard, and you say that's not bad? Even the old people behind us in the restaurant were laughing." She cried.

"Okay well maybe it is pretty bad," Mint laughed a little.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo scowled at Mint, looking up at her.

"Shouldn't you be working Ichigo instead of sobbing?" Ryou stood in the doorway looking down at Ichigo.

She stood to her feet and gave him an angry look.

"I have bigger problems! I'm suppose to meet Aoyama-kun and I just spit food at him yesterday!" She stated.

Ryou just started laughing in her face.

"It's not funny!" She yelled.

"Well, I wish you the best," he said.

"What?" She stared blankly at him.

"Hey, there's nothing else I can say..." He left with those words and left Ichigo still standing there.

"Well that doesn't help me at all!" She yelled...

* * *

_**4.** 1,000 No Kotoba by Koda Kumi_

**10 Years In the Future**

_I can't believe I never said anything, _she thought. _Now I can't... _She held her golden, engraved pendant tight to her bosom, clenching it as she closed her eyes. "I never wanted you to go... I never got to tell you, how much I care..." the words fell from her lips like crystal water. "Shirogane Ryou... is dead..." With this, her lips quivered and tears began streaming down her cheeks—dripping--and falling to the floor. "I—I loved you," she sniffled.

She couldn't hold the army of tears back anymore and threw herself against the wall, for it was the only support she had. She felt cold, furious, morose, and helpless.

"_Don't cry..." _She heard a whisper, that almost sounded like it came from her own thoughts, but it wasn't her... Her eyes widened as she stood up straight and looked around, seeing no one. Then, she felt as if arms were wrapping themselves around her and keeping her warm.

"_I'll never let you be alone... Ichigo..." _

A single tear drop fell from her ducts and a small smile found itself tugging on her the edges of her mouth.

"Ryou..."

* * *

_**5. **When Doves Cry by Prince_

"I did so clean them!" Ichigo shouted.

"If you did then why are they still dirty?" Ryou held in the air a plate with small specks of dirt on it.

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Well maybe if you _cleaned _them then you wouldn't have to know," he said.

"Wait... what? Are you calling me a liar?" Ichigo's face turned red from her anger.

The other mews and Keiichirou watched from afar as they continued arguing.

"They always do this," Mint sighed.

"Isn't it always about cleaning too?" Zakuro asked.

"Mostly," Mint replied.

"HEY! You can't take away my pay!" Ichigo growled.

"Says who?" Ryou smirked.

Mint sighed. "It's like they're married," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**6. **The Fear by Lily Allen_

_I wonder what it would be like if I were famous, _Ichigo thought. She sat down at a table in the cafe` with her elbow rested on the surface, holding her chin in her palm. Her eyes were in a blind stare as they pointed towards the window.

"If I was famous," she spoke aloud. "I would be rich and have lots of clothes... and people would always be calling my name..." She smiled girlishly.

"The day you become famous, is the day I shave my head," a masculine voice spoke out.

Ichigo broke out of her daze and turned to see the blond-haired boss in front of her.

"So you've decided to get rid of the blond locks?" Ichigo smirked.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't like that would you?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. "Why would I care?"

"I see how you stare at me," he said.

"What!" She shouted.

"There's no denying it Ichigo. But I don't blame you. You're one of many," he simply stated, and walked away.

"You egotistical, self-absorbed, mean, stupid..." Ichigo continued on even until he reached out of her sight. "... I will be famous," she said and folded her arms.

* * *

_**7. **Outta My Head by Ashlee Simpson_

Ichigo stared at the ceiling as she lay comfortably in her bed. She closed her eyes and put a smile on her face, letting out an exasperated sigh. _"You're so lazy Strawberry," _a voice shrouded her thoughts. She crinkled her nose and her eyebrows pushed together, making a triangle.

"Even when he's not around he still gets on my nerves!" She complained. She rolled off her back and sat on the edge of her bed. _Maybe I'll go brush my teeth and get ready for bed, _she thought. Clumsily, she stood to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. She took her toothbrush from its resting place on the sink, spreading toothpaste on it. _"No matter how much you brush it won't help; you're teeth are permanently stained," _the voice came up into her thoughts again. She growled under her breath.

She put the toothbrush at hand in her mouth and started cleaning her teeth. _"You never listen do you?"_

She spit out her toothpaste and sat her toothbrush down.

"Shirogane!!!" She yelled.

* * *

_**8. **Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish_

Ichigo sat on the floor of her room, staring out her open window into the night sky. Her lungs filled themselves with the brisk night air. She blinked a couple times before lying her arms across the windowsill. _Sometimes I think if I had an angel by my side it would make things easier, _she thought. _So many possibilities..._

She closed her eyes and felt a breeze flow through her hair. Then she heard a faint voice.

"Ichigo."

She turned, and at that moment the light from the moon poured through her window and shined down on the individual standing in front of her doorway.

"An... angel?" Ichigo whispered to herself.

Then, the moon's light faded revealing her blond boss standing there holding something in his hand. Ichigo seemed a little dazed as he walked towards her and held out his hand. She looked down and noticed her cellphone lying in the palm of his hand.

"You forgot it, so I thought I should just drop by and give it to you; someone might have needed to call you," he stated. In a way his voice sounded more sincere than it usually was. Ichigo said nothing as she took her phone back from him.

* * *

_**9. **Misery Business by Paramore_

Giggling sounded throughout the cafe` while the girls watched from the kitchen as they gathered orders. Ichigo seemed to be frustrated as she gathered an order of cakes together.

"What's wrong with her?" Lettuce whispered to Mint.

Mint nonchalantly pointed to a table in the main room where a girl was outwardly flirting with Ryou. He just stood there, conversing back, with a casual stance. Lettuce looked back at Ichigo who kept looking back into the direction of the table. Her face seemed to harden with every second. She was serving that table as well...

Ichigo grabbed the order and headed back into the main room.

"You're hair is so gorgeous too," the girl ran her delicate, slender fingers through Ryou's hair as she bent over the table. Ryou just smirked as Ichigo put her order on the table. The girl sat properly in her chair and looked at her food and at Ichigo. "Um, this isn't what I ordered." She said in a rude, uppity tone.

"Yes it is, a lemon cake," Ichigo replied, trying to hold in her frustration. Ryou watched with his arms folded.

"No, I ordered the lemon _square,_" she repeated, in a way that sounded as if she were talking down to someone.

"Really now?" A throbbing vain appeared on her forehead.

The girl put her finger in the cake and tasted it. "Plus, this is absolutely disgusting. Did you make it?"

Ichigo clenched her fists together tightly. "No, but you're going to eat it!" Ichigo picked up the plate and shoved it in the girl's face, rubbing it all over her cheeks.

* * *

_**10. **Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold._

Five years had passed since the Mew Mews split and went their separate ways. And ever since that point in time no one had contacted anyone or had ever seen each other—not the mews, and not Ryou or Keiichirou. But one day, that would change.

Ichigo had just gotten ready to go out to dinner. She was going to meet her parents at a restaurant at downtown Tokyo. She tied her hair back and went out the door. However, lately, she hadn't been herself—she felt lost. Even the way her eyes looked, pointed to loneliness. But she could never really pinpoint it. It's never easy to find a cure for something like this. It's because, if there is one, it usually shows itself...

She walked down the sidewalk with her phone at hand in case her parents were to call. She was already late. Her walk began turning into a jog, which soon turned into a light run. She could hear herself breathing heavily as she trod upon the ground.

Then, she felt her foot hit a crack in the sidewalk, and before she could catch herself she began hurdling to the ground. She screamed and closed her eyes. Then, she stopped and realized, she didn't hit the ground. She seemed a little bewildered. She opened her eyes and saw sapphire orbs staring back at her.

"R—Ryou?" Her eyes widened. He had caught her, and prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Hey baka," he smirked as he held her in his arms.

"Y—You, came back to me..." She whispered...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for me! KK in and out. :]**


End file.
